Three Heroes
by zuko81
Summary: Three mysterious Heroes save Aang from Zuko and want to help guide Aang to master the elements. Ozai has another child. Zuko has second thoughts about catching the avatar. An AangXkatara... R&R PLEASE


**I love ATLA and this is my first fanfic ever! R&R please!**

_Itlalicsflash back_

"" speeking

new day

different area or person.

NOTE I will update if I get at least one positive review per chapter.

**Chapter 1**: 3 heroes

"Don't loose sight of them!" Zuko hissed to Lieutenant Gi, whose men were ready to light the catapults.

"Fire!" Zuko commanded as he watched the emblazed boulders hurdle towards the avatar's flying bison.

"Incoming!" bellowed Sokka as he and katara held onto the side of Appa's saddle.

Aang quickly tugged hard on the reins and Appa swerved out of the way just in time to feel the intense heat of boulder passing over him. He wasn't as lucky the second time however, when Appa's tail was set aflame by a second fire boulder. Katara sloppily put it out using her waterbending, but Appa proceeded to spiral downward.

"Appa's hurt, we need to find an island and land," said Aang who pulled as hard as he could to the left, and Appa gradually sloped to the left as they fell. Aang could tell at this rate, Appa wouldn't make it to land. Aang stood and put his feet between two holes in Appa's saddle and rocketed a stream of air straight down and Appa tilted back to a 180 degree position, but was still declining rapidly. They landed with a crash and Aang was thrown off the saddle. Sokka and Katara jumped off and ran to the young avatar.

"Aang! Are you OK?" asked katara.

"I'm fine, we need to get Appa to safety," Aang said as he rubbed his head and stood.

"Hide Appa, I'll hold of Zuko until you get back!" said Aang.

"We won't abandon you-" Katara began.

"There's no time, Katara. If Appa gets hurt any more then he already is then we won't be able to get off this island even _IF_ we manage to defeat Zuko.

"All right Aang, but be careful. We'll be back in a second." Katara said and took a long glance at Aang before leading Appa toward the forest with Sokka.

"Your friends abandon you, avatar?" said Prince zuko with a smirk.

"Let's finish this, Zuko!" Aang shouted, nothing but determination in his cloudy grey eyes.

"Lets," Zuko agreed, his eyes filled with ambition and anticipation.

Aang was the first to make his move, he formed an airball and quickly hopped on. Zuko onslaught of blast was relentless, Aang evaded all 4 of Zuko's attacks and shot an arc of air speeding at his foe. Zuko ducked just in time but his men weren't as lucky. Three of his fibenders were hurled back into the forest. Zuko's anger spun out of control and he punched out a ball of flame, Aang dodged his first attack but was tripped to the ground when Zuko spun and low-kicked out an arc of glistening fire.

"It's over Avatar," and with that Zuko aimed a fireball directly at Aang's head. Aang closed his eyes and prepared himself for the searing heat of the blow when all he heard was the hissing sound of evaporating water.

"Great timing katara," Aang wheezed out expecting to see the brunette water girl he had come to love. Instead Aang looked up at a lanky waterbending boy of about the same age as Sokka. He had two canteens full of water much larger then katara's hanging at his sides, a bow and a case full of arrows on his back. He wore a baggy blue shirt with white lining, blue boots and blue pants. His closed were much like Sokka's except for the bright white armour much like Zuko's.

"Leave here at once," The waterbender shouted to Zuko.

"I have no grievance with you peasant, but if you get in the way of my plans, you will fall!" Zuko said as steam escaped his palms.

"So be it," the waterbender calmly stated.

They both took bender stances. A hazy heat surrounded Zuko's fists and he was about to strike. In an instant a boulder collided with Zuko and he was thrown a clear 12 feet, a trail of dust sprinkling down lead Aang to an earthbending boy of about the same age as the other. He wore a green armour plate on his chest, a metallic green circular hat, a light green shirt, metallic cufflinks, and had a long beige spear with blue and orange specks in it. He was a little shorter then the waterbender, and a little rounder as well.

"What are you waiting for…ATTACK!" Zuko said to his 12 remaining men while gasping for air.

The men were slowly gathering around the avatar and his two unknown companions. Then four of Zuko's firebenders kicked out four balls of scorching fire. The two benders stayed completely still calmly in front of Aang.

"Look Out!" yelled Aang, but just then, a dark figure ran in front of the speeding fire, held out his hands, and shot it all straight back with a little more force. All four of the Firebenders fell to the ground unconscious. A Third boy, tall and pale, with a red and black robe, duo dao broadswords tied to his back, and no armour to speak of.

The battle then begun. Two fire nation solders charged the chubby earthbender, who then kicked the ground hard and quick sand apperead trapping the soldiers neck deep until the earthbender morphed it back into solid rock. 3 more soldiers charged the tall calm waterbender, who executed a perfect water whip and sent the soldiers, bruised and bleeding, to the ground. 2 more soldiers charged the firbender, who took his swords out of its sheath. He spun and cut the tips off there spears, then hit them both with the dull side off his swords.

Sokka and Katara came running back from the woods scared of all the screams they heard and were astonished to see 15 fire nation soldiers defeated, zuko in a crumpled heap yards away, and 3 heroes standing over them all.


End file.
